No boundaries
by Singing Fool
Summary: One night edward decided to break all boundaries. but everything has its consequences. How will it all turn out in the end? first chappy very out of character. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everybody! I really hope you guys like this. Bella isn't as clumsy as she usually is so just bare with me... she actually a bit promiscuous! But I really hope you guys like this. Its going to go back and forth between Bella's and Edward's POV. Anyways, onto the story!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

I wish i could just lie in his arms forever.

I could do just that if he would just change me! He already knows that he could probably have enough control to not kill me...

So Whats he so afraid of!

Well, right now lying in his arms is all i get... of course i do get the occasional kiss but other than that... NOTHING.

Right now we're sitting in my room in each others arms... we're not really talking... we're both sorta wrapped up in our own thoughts.

I wonder what Edwards thinking...

**Edward POV**

I don't deserve this angel.

I can't satisfy her.

I can tell that she's starting to get annoyed with the occasional peck on the lips.

She deserves to be in a relationship where there aren't any of these stupid boundaries and rules.

Even I'm starting to get annoyed with them!

So I've decided.

Tonight there will be no boundaries at all. She could do anything she wants.

I just don't want her to leave me because she's not satisfied with the relationship...

**Bella POV**

I feel Edwards grip on my waist tighten so i look up to try to firuire out what he's thinking.

Is he angry at me?

"Whats wrong Edward?" I ask nervously. "Did I do something i wasn't supposed to?" The last thing i want is to annoy him.

"No, no. I was just thinking. Bella, I'd like to try something." He replies with a slight smile on his flawless lips.

Hmmm... The last time he said that he kissed me. Wonder what he wants to do now- whoa! Bad thoughts Bella! Bad Thoughts...

"What you wanna try?" I ask. I"m truly curious.

"I wanna try..." He hesitated, unsure of how i might react. "I want to try kissing you... with no boundaries."

My mouth drops open.

"Are you sure..." I can't believe it.

"Positive." And he scooped me up in a kiss.

I responded to it, but still remained controlled trying to not make this hard for him.

He starts deepening the kiss. I remain cautious, not wanting to push him over the edge. That is i tried... until his tongue entered my mouth.

Losing all self control (and dignity) i knot my fingers in his silky hair and press myself against him.

Realizing what i did, i pull back, throwing him an apologetic look., I can't decipher the look in his eyes so i try to disentangle myself.

But he just pulls me against him and starts kissing me passionately. He breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"Remember... NO boundaries."

I simply nod my head.

He starts kissing my ear, my jaw, my neck. He runs his hands up and down my sides.

My breathing had long passed shallow. Now i'm practically hyperventilating!

Suddenly i have a thought.

Why does he get to have all the fun?

Its my turn now.

I put my hands on top of his and start moving them up, purposefully skipping over my breasts.

To my satisfication he growls.

"You know, this position is hardly fair. Why should you get to have all the fun?" I say seductively. He is momentarily stunned and i take that chance to flip us over so i'm on top.

I start kissing along his jawline. His breathing becomes uneven as i start to unbutton his shirt agonizingly slowly.

"Bella.." He growls. He obviously doesn't like to be teased.

Well too bad for him! "Yes Edward?" I say innocently.

"Just take the damn shirt off already!"

"But isn't that what i'm doing?" I hadn't even gotten to the 4th button.

He growls again and rips his shirt off.

Wow. Is it me or did it just get hotter in here?

With the offensive shirt off, he starts to kiss me again, his tongue memorizing my mouth.

This feeling is so amazing. He's intoxicating me.

And i don't mind a bit.

His hands start to travel under my shirt, leaving a trail of fire wherever they go.

Wow this we're getting really far. I think.

But all of my thoughts leave my head when his hand reaches my breast.

The cold just makes the sensation even better.

I moan in pleasure.

But... i feel selfish... i mean i'm the one getting all the pleasure! I think its Edwards turn to be teased.

"Edward..." i say innocently.

"Yes." He says, lifting his face from my chest to look at me inquisitively.

"This time, **I **want to try something."

He smiles. "Be my guest."

And he rolls over so i'm on top.

Hmmm... what to do first?

I think i'll just start kissing him first.

I bring my head down and start kissing along his perfect jawline.

Then i bring them to his neck.

My hands are running all over his chest and back and i feel his muscles quiver under my touch.

"Edward?"

"What now!" Hehehehe... i'm having a bigger affect on him than i thought i would!

"I hardly think its fair that you have your shirt off and i don't... would you mind helping me fix that problem?" I know, I know... desperate much? But i just needed my shirt off. It was getting way to hot in here!

Without a moments hesitation, he reaches out and rips my shirt off of me with ease.

I am so glad i wore my lacy bra.

His eyes run over my body appreciatively and i blush.

He chuckles softly and whispers "Silly Bella. You don't know how beautiful you really are." And he captures me in a passionate kiss.

We go on like that for a little while longer.

But then we stop and an understanding look passes between us.

We both agree.

Why hadn't we done this sooner?

"You know Edward," I say against his chest. "If i were a vampire we would be able to do this- and much more- anytime we wanted." I finish while make a circle pattern on is chest.

"I am **so **going to change you know."

And the rest is simply history.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd ya like it? I hope it was good. I know some of the things don't go with the actual characters, but they were so full of desire that they lost all their senses and were not acting like themselves. So anyways, no flames please but if you do not like it then please give me some constructive criticism.

Thanks a lot and i hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Until next time,

Singing Fool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward: I am **so **changing you.

Bella: Really?!

Edward: Hell no!

Bella: Grrrrrrrr...


	2. Sorry!

Hi everybody! I am very sorry to say that I am deleting this story! A lot of people didn't like it so I have decided to delete it. But I am going to be writing another Twilight fic. So if you liked this one then you will definitely like the one that I am planning to write. Bella and Edward will be much more in character and I will update much faster. I am still making the plans for the story in my head so it probably won't be posted soon but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up… anyways, thx for reading! And I am really sorry!

Until next time,

Singing Fool


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Me again. I guess I am not going to delete the story!! I read through the story and though the reviews and a lot of people did like it. There were just some minor problems that could be made up for in other chapters! So I have decided to continue with the story. But I am telling you now that my updates will probably take along time because I have another story to write and I have rehearsals and summer reading cuz school starts soon. So just warning you now. Thanks to everyone who loves my story!!

Until the next chapter ( P)

Singing Fool 3


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the long awaited chapter!! I hope its not to bad!! I wasn't really sure how to convey my ideas for the story…. I really hope you guys enjoy it! But just so you know, I am going to be going to Pennsylvania for a week so I won't be updated and stuff.

Anyways, ONTO THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Did last night really happen?

Did Edward really say he would change me?

I look towards the God lying next to me, my eyes searching for an answer.

"Whats wrong?" he says.

"Did last night really happen?" I am embarassed. _I did NOT just say that aloud!! _I think.

He smiles. "Of course it did. Silly Bella." He says whilst giving me a peck on the head.

"But Edward…. You said you would change me."

I see comprehension dawn on his face. He must be remembering what happened.

As a matter of fact, looking back on it, it all seems so unreal!!

I would never act like that. But I guess I was so caught up in what my body wanted that I just let my instincts take over with no regard for what my mind was saying.

He gives me an apologetic look. _Well, _I think. _He must've completely ignored his mind too! _

"Bella," He starts.

I turn away. "No Edward… Just don't." I say softly. _I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. _

"Bella… please!" He gently tries to turn me around.

"No! I've heard it all before Edward!" I try to get out of the bed, but my vision blurs with tears so I end up falling on the floor.

_He wasn't there to catch me. _

I can't take it anymore. The dam bursts and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

He is instantly at my side, tyring to soothe me.

"Bella… please don't cry! It hurts me to see you cry because of me!! Please don't cry!" He tries to kiss me but I pull away.

His hand reaches out towards me, as if to touch me, but then drops to his side in defeat. "Bella," He tries again. "Please just listen to me. I was so caught up in you and my passion last night that I had no idea what was happening! It all went so fast and I just said and did whatever came to mind with no rational thought!" He tries reasoning with me.

I don't dare look at him for frear of being dazzled into forgiveness.

A take a deep breathe. "Just…" I start out shakily. "Just tell me one… one thing."

"Anything." He replies honestly.

"Did… did last night mean anything to you?" Without even looking I can see the hurt on his face.

"Of course it did! What do you mean? You know I love you Bella!"

I turn towards him, still not looking him completely in the eye. "But… you… weren't th-.. there to catch….. me…."

He chuckles. "Silly Bella! I was in too much shock from you trying to get away from me to even do anything! If that's what is bothering then…. Then I'll make an oath to you right now! That when ever you need me, I'll be there to catch you."

I look up into his gorgeous eyes. I see all the love in the world in just those two topaz orbs.

I throw my arms around him and start sobbing into his chest. "Oh Edward! I love you! I'm so sorry!"

He strokes my hair and chuckles. "Silly Bella. You have nothing to be sorry about."

We stay in that position for a while longer.

"Alright, now we have to get ready. I am taking you to my house for a day of relaxation! I think we both need it. Now come on." He gently picks me up and puts stands me up. "Get in the shower and I'll pick out what you have to wear!" I start blushing furiously. _But that means undergarments…I don't' want him going in that drawer!! _

"NO!!" I become even redder. "I-I mean…. You really don't have to do that!" I'll be damned if he ever goes near that section of my dresser!

"But I want to. Now, go have your human minute while I pick out what you are going to wear!" He starts pushing me towards the door.

I have no choice. I grab my toiletries and head towards the bathroom.

Edward POV 

_Now…. What should Bella wear today?_

I look towards her dresser. _So many drawers!! I think I'll just start at the bottom and work my way up! _

I open the bottom draw.

Pants.

I pick out a pair of darkwash skinny jeans and lay them on the bed.

Next drawer.

Tops.

I pick out my favorite top that she wore on our first date in Port Angeles.

Next draw.

Socks.

I pick out a pair of white ankle socks.

Next draw.

……._u-u-u-u-underwear!!!_

_AAAAH!! Bad Edward! LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY!! _

_Ooh… whats this I see? WHY DOES BELLA HAVE THIS TYPE OF UNDERWEAR?! Okay… calm down. _

I take the underwear out and lay it out with the rest of the clothes… _might as well make the best of this no boundary thing!! AAH! BAD THOUGHTS EDWARD BAD THOUGHTS!! _

I shake my head and move onto the next drawer.

AS IF THE UNDERWEAR WASN'T ENOUGH?! BUT KNOW ITS BRA'S!!

I quickly rummage through the draw and pull out a black lacy bra and put it with the rest of the clothes.

I sit in the rocking chair, awaiting my bella's return.

It takes awhile so I just start thinking of all the reasons why she would have A BLACK LACY THONG IN HER UNDERWEAR DRAWER.

Its been a couple of minutes and the whole time I am just thinking. Suddenly I hear an uncomfortable cough at the door.

I look up and see Bella wearing nothing but a fluffy. White. Towel.

**Bella POV**

_I can't believe I forgot to bring clothes in with me!! This is so embarassing! _

_And now Edward is staring at me like crazy!_

I start blushing uncontrollably and I hear Edward chuckle from his position in the rocking chair.

_I can't believe this!! _

I turn as if to flee from the room.

I feel Edwards arms around me become even redder than before!

"Don't be embarassed. Come on. Let me show you what I picked out for you to wear."

He steers me over towards the bed.

I look over what he choose for me to wear and freeze.

On top of my bed I see the lacy black thong that my mom got me for my 16 birthday.

"EDWARD!!"

* * *

How'd ya like it guys?! I hope the beginning wasn't too serious! I hope the characters were more themselves. Well, as I said before I am going to pennsylvania so I won't be updating for a whole week. Sorry! I just wanted to leave you with this chapter!! Bi! 


	5. sorry

Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! You have no idea how bad I feel that I haven't updated in so long!!! I've just lost all inspiration in this story… theres a lot going on in my head right now…and I just need to take this time to figuire out who I am…. A girl my age shouldn't have to do that… but for me…well lets just say I'm "different." Anyways, I am so so so sorry! But I can no longer continue this story… I've been dieing to write osmething so maybe I'll write something on my fictionpress account… its tears-I-have-shed.. on that one I only really have poems so far… again, I am so sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Forever yours,

Singing Fool.


End file.
